


Silver Burns

by hedxnist



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedxnist/pseuds/hedxnist
Summary: Reina Maeve Ducane, a hunter by blood but an alpha by choice, turned by a pack she was hunting, how long can she hide it and what will happen when people start finding out, and what will happen when she starts work at Beacon Hills High School.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Original Female Character(s), Peter Hale/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. plata o plomo

The soft glow of the overhead hanging light as it swung gently was enough to illuminate the steel work bench with flecks of green chipped paint from years of use, a family heirloom at this point, the gentle breeze from the cracked open window stroked a bead of sweat across a smooth cheek as someone sat hunched over in a round, three legged, black, leather, wheeled stool. The rest of the basement was cloaked in a thick layer of darkness that was almost impenetrable with the naked human eye, all was quiet as the soft scraping of chalk ceased, the worker sat up straight, holding a sheet of steel in her hand alongside another small block of silver with a nub-like outline in black chalk.

A breath of relief as they looked at the outline they had been trying to perfect all night, looking off to the side where, maybe three feet away, another stood, leaning against the wall, face half hidden by shadows, the light dancing gently over them as it swung slightly in the small breeze, the persons arms folded over their chest and foot propped up against the wall behind them as they gave an approving nod. The seated individual placed down the small block and sheet of metal as they pushed away from the desk, their feet rising as it glided them back, using their body to turn them before planting their feet down firmly to stop the motion before they collided with a tool box atop a metal set of drawers, locks of long brunette hair spun and came to rest over their left shoulder.

Nimble fingers made light work getting into the first draw of their choosing, pulling a large vial of a dark grey powder, the person grasping it tight in their hands, beady brown eyes searching for the next target, a soft ‘aha’ as they spotted what they required, yanking it out ever so precariously before closing the drawer with the back of their hand and pushing off, repeating the earlier routine as they glided back to the workbench, stopping before they collided with it, taking a glance at the vial labelled ‘primer’ with worry before letting out a breath they were unaware they had been holding, placing both vials down and off to the side.

“Be careful little queen. One wrong move and that’s thirty grams of gunpowder you’ll ignite.”

The gruff voice of the other person in the room rung out as he almost barked the warning, the bright brown eyes of the girl he called queen, the worker, looked up at him as she rose from her desk with a child-like and reassuring smile curving her lips up yet never baring teeth, she picked up the block of silver as she walked past the man and patted his leather covered arm on her way to a piece of heavy machinery in the corner of the basement, grabbing a pair of safety goggles and gloves.

“Don’t worry dad, I got this.”

She said hoping to reassure the man against the wall, the light revealing the greys in his scruffy black beard as he watched her with a huff and not another word, the girl started up the machine and watched it roar into life before slicking up her silver with water, she moved it to the sandbelt in front of her and started to slowly sand down the edges until she had her outline. A few machines later and a lot of elbow grease the girl slid back to the stool at the workbench and admired the small silver bullet in her hand, all that was missing was the other components, She she grabbed her steel sheet and formed the casing, carefully placing the primer in the butt end like she was taught, before adding in the correct measurement of gunpowder on top, she placed the bullet in the top and moulded the casing around it.

There was silence for a moment, the two waiting, almost like someone should say something but, she picked up the fully formed silver bullet between her gloved fingers and raised to to her eye level as her back straightened and her free hand pulled off the safety goggles, the man across the room pushed off from the wall and took the three steps towards her, the light shining now on warm, tired eyes yet cold features, he moved behind her as his hand slid onto her shoulder to grip it for only a second in congratulations.

“I did it. How does it look?”

She asked breathlessly as the man behind her leaned over her to take a look and a chuckle rumbled in his chest before he stood up straight, her eyes looking up at him quizzically, wondering if he was laughing at her attempt, whether she’d need to try again, he simply leaned his head down and pressed a kiss to her forehead and moved his hand off of her shoulder.

“It’s beautiful, now, don’t forget the most important part.”

The girl shook her head and grabbed the nearby stamp, dabbing it into the ink next to the stamp holder and placing the bullet back down as she pressed the stamp into the casing gently, slowly removing it as it revealed the pattern intended, a crest for a group of hunters, the Ducane family, she was the newest, her brother had created his the day before her, a rite of passage into the world they lived in, the Ducane’s trained from age ten, their bullets forged at eighteen, it had been her birthday not even a week prior.

“Clear that work bench and head to bed, we have a pack to take care of tomorrow and you’ll need your sleep.”  
The man spoke calmly as he moved to the basement stairs, grabbing the railing as he walked up them, to steady himself, the girl nodded and put away the stamp before realising what the man had said and spun in her chair to face him, a dumbfounded look on her face.

“Wait, I’m going with you?”

She asked, the excitement evident in her voice as and turned and grabbed the bullet, standing it on its butt end next to her brothers on top of the toolbox, rising from her stool and rushing the bottom of the stairs, waiting patiently for her answer, the man stopped mid step and looked back, a warm, homely grin on his face, hidden only by his beard.

“Of course you are my little queen, you and your brother are old enough now, and it’s best to throw you in the deep end sooner rather than later, a hunt will burn your training into your mind permanently, it will ensure you never forget it, practice … “

“Makes perfect, yeah, dad I know, you’ve said.”  
She interrupted and joked with him sarcastically, earning a low chuckle from the man and a gesture for her to follow as he finished climbing the stairs, she jogged up behind him, taking the steps two at a time, it wasn't long until she was stood by him as he flicked off the lights and the two shut the basement door behind them. A tall boy around the girls age, her brother, sauntered over and lazily wrapped his arm around her shoulder, leading her to the stairs of their house as the man joined their mother in the living room.

“So, how’d it go? Dad like ya bullet? Did you see mine?”  
The girl chuckled and slid her arm around thee boy’s waist as the two made their way up the stairs, she let out a sigh of both relief and tiredness, resting her head against his arm as they walked, she took a moment to answer, used to her brothers brain working faster than hers when it came to dispersing information or even asking questions, normally she could keep up but she needed her rest.

“It went fine, he liked it and yes Rey, I saw your bullet, it was good.”

She managed eventually and chuckled, waiting until the two got to the top of the stairs before looking up at him, simply not wanting to loo focus and have the two topple down the stairs the night before a hunt, and an important hunt at that, an entire pack, one her parents have been tracking with their uncle, aunt and cousin for weeks. She smiled up at the same brown eyes she had, Rey wasn’t just her brother, he was her twin, born only ten minutes apart, he was first and he never lets her forget it.

“Well sorry for asking Reina, or should I say, grumpy pants.”

He teased, poking her hips as he spoke the words ‘grumpy pants’ earning a soft laugh from her as she swatted at his hands, Rey himself laughing along with her at her reaction, he soon stopped and gently punched her shoulder with a calmer expression and a warm smile on his lips, this was his first hunt too and he would never show it but he was nervous, just like Reina was.

“You’ll do fine, just gotta remember our code right? Cazamos a las que nos cazan.”

“Yeah yeah Rey I know, cazamos a las que nos cazan, you’re acting like I haven’t heard that every damn day of my life.”

She joked, punching his side as she walked away, headed for her room, the hunters code, it was almost universal, ‘we hunt those who hunt us’, Rey headed towards his own door chuckling before looking back at her as she opened hers and took a step in, looking back at a him as well, a smile was exchanged before they nodded and she slipped into her room, closing the door behind her and locking it, thankful her parents allowed her to get a lock, privacy and safety reasons of course


	2. the hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hunting wolves is difficult and alphas are tricky bastards.

The night went by without issue, Reina curled up between mountains of pillows, one leg out of her covers, the other in, it was autumn, not too cold but also not warm by far, she awoke to the smell of pancakes wafting up from downstairs and the thundering feet of her brother as he launched himself downstairs, grumbling softly to herself she sat up rubbing her eye before pulling herself out of bed. The brunette pulled on some grey shorts and a grey hoodie, with finger holes, sliding her thumbs through them she pulled her hair into a bun that hung loosely off the back of her head, sliding on her glasses, her world immediately coming into focus.

For a while she stood there, looking at herself in the mirror, she was five foot and one inch, small, she turned to examine her body, lifting the bottom of her hoodie up slightly, she was petite but had gained a little weight from not training for a couple of weeks and the cake from her birthday. Pulling down the hoodie she sighed and headed downstairs, slipping into her trainers she walked into the kitchen where he brother was messily shovelling pancakes into his mouth while their baby cousin watched in awe and their aunt in disgust.

“I’m going for a run pops.”

She said turning to the man at the stove as he cooked more piles of the sugar-filled food, he looked up at her, the sunlight through the window hit his face, illuminating it properly now, dark circles under his tired eyes, a small scar above his beard line, his beard, salt and pepper, he was getting old, but the black dye was still there from her mothers attempt at reclaiming her husband's youth. A broad warm smile graced his lips as he nodded, looking at the pan to flip the cooked mixture.

She waved at her family, moving to press a kiss to her mother's cheek before she headed out into the cool morning, it was roughly 7:45 am on October 19th 1996, Reina laced up her shoes on the steps of her house before she got up and broke out in a jog around her home town of Beacon Hills. She had lived here her whole life, so had her family, their great-ancestors making the journey from Spain to America, decades before she had come along, this town was all she knew, all she had.

Reina didn’t wear headphones while running, she preferred the hustle and bustle of the town to any music, and this way she could hear if anyone needed help, rounding a corner she caught the scent of coffee, coming to a stop outside a cafe she sighed and smiled, heading in, knowing eyes, however, watched her every move, she walked up the barista and ordered a medium vanilla latte, much like the rest of her family she had a nagging sweet tooth, she’d tried to curb it but to no avail.

Once she got her drink she walked outside to enjoy the refreshing breeze, sitting at an outdoor table she pulled out her phone, nothing special a small flip phone, something that did its job but also wouldn’t matter if it got broken or stolen, no one in their family had a decent phone, they didn’t need luxuries like that, though a nice phone would be pretty neat. Her lips wrapped around the lid of her drink as she checked her phone out the corner of her eyes.

Relaxing in her seat she began to feel uneasy, eyes watching but from where, who, and why? She put her phone away to look around her, holding onto her coffee just in case she had to splash and go, she couldn’t see anyone in her immediate vicinity but she could’ve sworn a dark figure moved down an alley out of sight as soon as her eyes connected with their own, blue ones. Reina refused to let it scare her, she simply texted her mother and started to walk home, coffee in hand, she wasn’t followed, that much was clear, once home her mother fawned over her, asking if she was ok, to which she just chuckled and nodded.

The rest of the day went uninterrupted, it was a Sunday after all, but she still spent the day training with Rey, and she did feel a sense of pride kicking the absolute shit out of her taller and older [by ten minutes] twin brother, he was, less than thrilled to end up on his ass, round after round.

Soon enough it was night and Reina stood in front of her mirror once again, this time observing how to moonlight hit her outfit for her first hunt, it was simply, flexible, breathable, it was best for this type of thing, black leggings under black jeggings, a black shirt under a loose-fitting black jacket, her mother was knelt in front of her strapping her knife sheaths to her thighs, sliding in two silver daggers and getting up, giving the girl a smile she left the room to get dressed.

Reina pulled the utility belt on around her waist and filled it accordingly, one pouch for monkshood bullets, one for wooden bullets and another for the singular silver bullet she had forged, she took one last look at herself before heading to her bed and looking at the weaponry she’d been offered. Picking up the two pistols and loading them, one with monkshood, one with wooden and then sliding them into the holsters on her hips she sighed, taking a look at the hatchet her father had laid out next to the guns with a smile.  
The woman picked it up and spun it in her hands before walking downstairs, Rey was there already decked out in his gear, though he had no hatchet, instead, he had a wife wrapped steel bat, he smirked at his younger sister, her brunette hair in a tight bun at the base of her head. Their father walked over to her and smiled softly, placing a mask on her face, one that covered everything except her eyes.

“Be careful tonight my little queen, remember your training, yours two my young king.”

He said looked over to Rey now, moving towards him, placing another mask on his face, handed to him by their mother, the two nodded as their family took a step back and admired the two new hunters, before Reina left with her brother, father and mother, hopping into the family van and driving off, getting a briefing in the back from their mother. The pack was one their family had been tracking for a while, they’d located a hunting ground of sorts for the wolves so that’s where they were heading, into the hills and forests of their county.

Once there they got out of the van and gripped their gear close to them, before splitting up to move through the trees with ease, after a few hours out on her own Reina could hear shots in the distance, and heavy footsteps before coming face to face with a woman, drenched in blood carrying a small brunette girl in her arms, tears streaming down the child's face but she made no sound. Possibly a victim but once the hunter saw the claws on the mother she gripped her hatchet and moved into a stance.

“Kill me if you must but please, spare my daughter, she has spilt no blood. She’s innocent, please, if you have a heart.”

Her words caught Reina off guard and she paused, hesitating, the woman put the child down by a tree and whispered to her, the girl covered her ear and turned away, her eyes squeezed shut, the brunette looked back towards the woman who stood there in a stance, then she saw it, the deep red glow of an alpha, her first hunt and she was taking on an alpha, she adjusts her grip on the hatchet in hand at the woman lunged at her.

She took Reina out with ease, the two falling to the ground as the hunter shoved her hatchet handle into the salivating mouth of the alpha above her, moving her onto her back Reina yanked the hatchet from her mouth and wound it back, but the alpha took this chance and sunk her teeth into Reina’s now exposed hip, she almost dropped her hatchet but she managed to find her centre and spun the weapon, bringing the blunt end onto the woman's head causing her to let go, Reina threw the hatchet and grabbed her gun, loading the silver bullet into the chamber, and in one shot taking the alpha out with a bullet to her head.

Panting and in agony the hunter got to her feet shakily and grabbed her hatchet, spotting the little girl still cowering, she paused and walked over to the young one, grabbing her wrist and dragging her along as she ran to find her families van, she got there and the others weren’t so she sat the girl in the driver's seat while she patched herself up. A deep bite, but not one meant to tear flesh, or devour her, no, she had studied her bite marks and this? Not good.

Drinking a bottle of water she sat and waited for her families return, which they did, father complaining about not finding the alpha, she looked up and chuckled softly, having taken a tooth as a collectable, even though it had come straight from her wound, she held it up, telling them she’d taken the alpha out, and that it was a woman leading them, also taking this time to cover for the young girl in the van, her story was that the girl was a captive of the pack and that she’d caught alpha about to kill her so she’d taken her on and saved the child.

Her family believed it, why wouldn’t they? They didn’t know about the toxin coursing through her veins, changing her anatomy every second they spent talking. They all just hopped back into the van and went home, there was no cure for this, she knew that, but she didn’t want to die, murdered by her own family, for them to hate her, she was strong, she’d been training for nearly two decades now, she could fight it, she could survive as a wolf, and she could control it, she was sure of it


End file.
